


Rearranged

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, M/M, Mentions of Dismemberment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Yuri never saw the appeal in dismemberment like Victor did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> real short but was itching to get something out, so 2nd chapter/part or whatever will be following soonish... in a couple hours

Yuri never saw the appeal in dismemberment like Victor did.

It was a messy affair and in the end he felt like it was more of a waste than anything else. It just… left him feeling unsatisfied. So whenever his husband said he was going to be spending the day on such things he would leave the house and leave him to it. It was his thing, not Yuri’s.

Later when it was just the two of them and Victor had everything cleaned up he would ask Victor why it was one of his favorite things to part take in, Victor would smile at him pull him in for a hug and say it was a nice way to pass the time.

_With how often he passes the time with it… I’d say it’s more of an obsession…_

Yuri knew he had an obsession with eyes in every form, looking at them, touching them, talking about them… so on and so forth, but Victor never talked about it as much as Yuri did about eyes.

Running his fingers through his hair, Yuri remembered distinctly saying it wasn’t something he liked when Victor asked how he felt about it. _That’s probably why he never talks about it…_  

Sighing he bit his lip and gathered up the last of the things he needed from the store and started to head home; head full of ways to bring up the topic with Victor.

Victor listened to him when he went on rants about eyes the least he could do was listen to Victor rant about dismemberment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the last bit )b

When Yuri got home he wasn’t expecting to find what he found.

To be more exact he didn’t realize that he had left for only thirty minutes instead of his usual two to three hours.  

“Yuri, you’re home early!” he sounded both excited and surprised.

He fumbled with the groceries, “V – Victor… I’m… I can go if –

“No! It’s okay, stay!”

_Stay, that’s right, we can talk then and what better way than when… he’s still…_

“Are you sure? This is your thing, I don’t” he shifted from foot to foot, “I don’t want to intrude.” He felt bad for thinking about how much time it would take to clean all this up. It wasn’t a terrible mess per say, but blood was still blood and that was annoying to clean up.

Yuri watched as Victor placed their meat cleaver down; wiped his hands on his apron, washed them in the sink, for good measures, and drying them again, then came over to help Yuri. He was all smiles as usual which Yuri was thankful for, but the counter was currently occupied. He didn’t know where Victor planned on putting everything.

Busy being lost in thought about where they would place their newly acquired things, Yuri tensed then relaxed when he felt lips pressing against his forehead, nose, lips.

“You’re thinking too much, love, and we can put them in the fridge till I’m done, which” he maneuvered the bags in his arms opened the refrigerator and put them inside, “I’m almost done; was kind of just admiring my work.” Victor looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Want to help?”

He sounded and looked hopeful and who was Yuri to deny him some form of happiness?

So

Yuri shuffled over placing the last of the bags into the fridge, and then turned to the mess all over the counters, “Show me what to do.”

Once Victor smothered him in another round of kisses he took Yuri’s hands and led him over to his spot.

+

Yuri was used to smaller tools, _no wonder I thought this was such a hassle,_ but the feel of the cleaver in his hands was nice, and with Victor standing behind him guiding his arms over bloodied flesh – that was starting to dry; while he spoke he told Yuri how important it was to be gentle yet firm so that the cut would be clean and there wouldn’t be any jagged snags on the skin. Yuri nodded along and gave soft hums in confirmation. He was starting to see why Victor was into this. It was therapeutic in a strange yet wonderful way when you took your time instead of rushing that is.  

Looking over the body and all the separated parts he shifted to get a better look at Victor, “Everything is so perfect. It’s hard to believe you did all this with just this knife.” And it was true, the thighs, arms, head and the arms at the joints were cut in such a way, Yuri would have thought that Victor had found an already dismembered body lying around in the streets.

Victor hummed, “Practice makes perfect.” When the last syllable left his lips he pushed Yuri’s hands and the knife down over one of the kneecaps; a loud crack echoed in the kitchen and Yuri held his breath not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Wow”


End file.
